Lesson
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Hal yang dipelajari Karma lewat Nagisa. /"Kau itu layaknya gula.."/"Maaf..."/"...Ada Darah !"/ CH 2 UP !
1. Chapter 1

**LESSON**

**Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

**Arisa-Amori27**

**Humor,Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship**

**Aneh, Gaje, Abal, EYD hancur,Typo(s) everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akabane Karma memiliki tata krama yang amat buruk. Yah, menggemari perkelahian, tukang pancing masalah, anti sosial, sok pahlawan pula. Sebuah vonis mati, menghantarkannya pada kelas 3-E, kelas terendah di SMP Kunugigaoka setelah ia diskors. Maka, mau tak mau pemilik iris pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang dikucilkan itu. Ia tahu hari ini ia sangat terlambat –sudah hampir memasuki jam ke-6 tapi ia mana peduli. Yang membuatnya tertarik masuk kelas walau terlambat adalah sang guru yang merupakan target untuk dibunuh.

Selama menyusuri jalan setapak, ia tak henti-hentinya menyeringai sembari menyeruput jus kotaknya. Ketika ia memasuki lapangan, ia bisa melihat beberapa anak yang sedang berlatih untuk membunuh si target yang sekarang dengan santainya menggelar piknik. Tak berapa lama, bunyi bel terdengar, menandakan jam keenam akan dimulai. Iris pucat Karma menangkap bayang sesosok pemuda bersurai biru muda. Karma terus memandangi si surai _Aqua_ dengan intens. Seketika, pandangan keduanya bertemu dan angin semilirpun menyapa keduanya.

"Yo ! Nagisa-_kun_, _Ohisashiburi_" Sapanya.

"Karma-_kun_, kau kembali" Gumam si surai biru muda.

Karma melompat, mendekat ke arah pemuda yang kerap ia sapa Nagisa. Namun, pandangannya teralih menuju sang target. Lagi-lagi bibirnya menyeringai.

"Hee~ jadi ini yang namanya Koro-_sensei_? Hebat, dia seperti gurita !" Ujarnya sembari melangkah menuju Koro-_sensei_.

"Akabane Karma,_deshou _? Kudengar hari ini kau sudah masuk sekolah, tapi kau terlambat dan itu adalah salah !" Ucap Koro-_sensei_, wajahnya menjadi berwarna ungu disertai dengan tanda X yang besar.

"Hehehe, Aku agak kesulitan menyesuaikan kembali waktuku di sekolah. Panggil nama depanku saja agar akrab. Tapi yang penting, _yoroshiku ne_,_sensei_!" Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"sama-sama Karma-_kun_!" Sang_ sensei_ menjabah tangan Karma.

CRAAAT !

Tentakel milik Koro-_sensei_ melebur menjadi cairan. Karma mendengus kesenangan dan mengeluarkan pisau anti-_sensei_ dari dalam baju lengannya serta menghunuskannya ke arah sang guru. Koro-_sensei_ menghindar dengan kecepatan _Mach _20\. Karma tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar cepat dan pisau ini bekerja padamu. Hebat. Tapi _sensei_, ini trik yang sangat mudah, aku hanya memotongnya menjadi kecil dan menempelkannya dan kau melompat sejauh itu, apa kau ketakutan ?" Ucapnya.

"Aku juga dengar kau dipanggil Koro-_sensei_ karena kau tak bisa dibunuh, tapi… kau hanya seperti boneka _voodoo_ yang senang sekali ditusuk-tusuk" Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi. Terlihat dengan jelas Koro-_sensei _mukanya menjadi merah dengan perempatan yang muncul.

"_Nee,_Nagisa. Apa kau tahu seperti apa dia ?" Tanya gadis surai hijau alias Kayano.

"Kami memang sekelas saat kelas satu dan dua, saat kelas dua dia diskors lantaran berkelahi dengan senior dan dipindahkan ke kelas 3-E" Ujar Nagisa, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Karma yang tengah menatapnya balik sembari berjalan. Karma berhenti tepat di depan Nagisa seraya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Bagaimana, Nagisa-_kun_ ? Aku hebatkan ?" Tanyanya bermaksud pamer pada Nagisa.

Wajah Nagisa berubah masam, menandakan ia tak suka.

"Hebat ? Kau tadi tak sopan sekali tahu !" Ucapnya dengan ketus.

"Hei, terserahku dong. Ini kan tata karmaku" Ujar Karma seraya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Nagisa. Sedangkan si surai biru hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan kawan lamanya itu. Sejak kapan pula tata krama jadi tata karma ? Nagisa menghela napas, tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa.

* * *

"Nagisa, pulang duluan yah !" Pamit Kayano.

"ya, hati-hati di jalan, Kayano" Balas Nagisa seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Nagisa melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, ditemani sang lembayung yang berarak mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Suara burung gagak samar-samar mulai bernyanyi. Berhelai-helai bunga sakura nampak cantik memenuhi pinggiran jalan. Di situlah, ia bertemu si pemuda berambut merah yang bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Pandangan Nagisa sepenuhnya terkunci, dipenuhi dengan bayang pemuda di depannya. Ketika pemuda tersebut menatap Nagisa, ia mengulum seulas senyum manis. Nagisa tenggelam bersama imajinasinya yang kian meliar, membuat logikanya lumpuh.

"Yo, Nagisa-_kun_ !" Sapa si pemuda. Nagisa kembali sadar dari alam delusinya. Menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Ha-hai, Karma-_kun_!" Nagisa menyapa balik. Lantas, Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, cukup bingung dengan kelakuan si surai biru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,Karma-_kun_ ?" Nagisa bertanya.

"Menunggu"Jawab Karma singkat.

"Siapa ?"

"Nagisa-_kun_"

Nagisa terbungkam beberapa saat, cukup _speechless_ dengan ungkapan Karma. Sebelum Nagisa kembali membuka mulutnya, Karma menarik tangannya.

"Ayo pulang"

Nagisa mengikuti langkah Karma. Selama perjalanan, hening menyelimuti keduanya, seakan berbicara lewat telepati.

"Nagisa-_kun_ orangnya ramah ya…" Karma berujar, memecah keheningan yang cukup menyesakkan. Kali ini, Nagisa-lah yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Karma-_kun_ ?"

"Bukankah kita seperti dua sisi kutub yang berbeda, Nagisa-_kun_ ? Aku selatan, kau utara. Kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, begitu pula dengan sifat kita. Kau yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang, sedangkan aku hanyalah manusia monster" Karma menunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang bisa saja terungkap dari balik irisnya. Nagisa mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan. Langkahnya mendadak berhenti, sehingga Karma ikut berhenti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan,Karma-_kun_ ? Bagiku kau bukanlah monster, kau itu hanya manusia yang berkelakuan beda. Hanya itu, tak lebih. Aku tahu ada alasan ketika kau memukul orang. Karena, Karma-_kun_ yang kukenal tak pernah _sembrono_ melakukan tindakan. Aku yakin Karma-_kun_ adalah orang yang baik"

Angin musim semi berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Memberikan efek sejuk yang menentramkan hati. Dibawah jatuhnya bunga sakura, Karma menemukan sesosok malaikat yang baru saja jatuh dari surga.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah hari itu, Nagisa berjalan sembari membaca novel yang kemarin ia pinjam dari Bitch-_sensei_. Sebenarnya, sang ibunda tercinta sudah melarang Nagisa membaca sambil jalan. Takutnya, bukan pergi ke sekolah malah nyangkut di rumah sakit. Tapi, Nagisa mana peduli, ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ini. Hingga, sebuah tepukan lembut di puncak kepala Nagisa mampu mengalihkan atensinya dari sang novel.

"_Ohayou_, Nagisa-_kun_" Karma menyapa, senyum manisnya terpahat dengan anggun. Mampu membuat pemilik keping mata _Aqua_ itu terpana sejenak, setelah itu terkesiap.

"_O-ohayou_,Ka-Karma-_kun_" Sapa Nagisa dengan gugup. Menyembunyikan ronanya karena sempat terpesona dengan senyumnya.

"Ya ampun, lagi-lagi kau baca sambil jalan ? tak takut tertabrak tiang listrik ?" Karma mengeluh perihal kebiasaan Nagisa.

"Aku sudah terbiasa,kok"

"Ya sudahlah… Ayo, 5 menit lagi jam pertama dimulai !" Karma menarik pergelangan tangan Nagisa, berlari menyusuri jalan.

**LESSON 1 : Friendly. **_**Completed.**_

Karma tak pernah takut. Hal itu merupakan hal mutlak yang alami terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun dalam keadaan apapun Karma tak sedikitpun takut dan gentar untuk menghadapinya. Hanya satu, cukup satu dan Karma tak mau yang lain. Hal yang benar-benar membuatnya takut adalah Nagisa yang marah. Karma tidak ingin kejadian tersebut terulang kembali. Kejadian ketika ia menerjunkan dirinya ke jurang dekat kelas 3-E dengan alasan ingin membunuh Koro-_sensei _dengan tangannya sendiri.

Pada saat Koro-_sensei_ berhasil membawanya ke atas, hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah Nagisa dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah dan tangis.

"APA SIH YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH ?! KALAU KAU MATI BAGAIMANA ?! KAU TAK TAHU SEBERAPA TAKUTNYA AKU MELIHATMU JATUH ?! DASAR CEROBOH ! BODOH ! _BAKARMA_ !" Nagisa memaki Karma habis-habisan.

_Well_, Karma baru saja duduk, setelah itu diceramahi lalu mendapat julukan 'Bakarma' ? Kurang lengkap apa penderitaan Karma ? Karma menghempaskan nafasnya keras-keras. Tangannya spontan mengusap helain biru muda Nagisa lembut.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku yang salah. Jadi maafkan aku yah ?" Karma berucap maaf. Memasang wajah semenyesal mungkin. Nagisa terpaku sesaat, setelahnya tersenyum simpul.

"Janji tak mengulanginya ?" Tanya Nagisa.

"_I promise, darl_" Jawabnya dengan seringai.

Oke, Nagisa tak bisa menahan sang rona.

**LESSON 2 : 'Maaf'. **_**Completed.**_

Karma tak henti-hentinya memandangi makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Sore itu ia dan sang pahatan terindah terkunci dalam kelas disebabkan hujan yang menjebak mereka berdua. Bibirnya tak lelah menunjukkan kurva ke bawah. Berkawan buku tulis dan pensil, si objek pengamatan nampaknya tengah mengerjakan soal. Wajahnya yang serius, terlihat manis dimata Karma. Beberapa kali, Karma tersenyum geli ketika sang objek mendengus kesal kerana tak menemukan jawaban. Tiba-tiba, iris pucat dan _Aqua_ bersibobrok. Selama beberapa menit, Karma terdiam, ikut tenggelam bersama birunya keping mata milik sang pemuda itu.

"Ka-Karma-_kun_, bi-bisakah kau berhenti menatapku ?" Nagisa berucap lirih sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tak bisa Nagisa-_kun_. Kau terlalu manis untuk tak kupandangi. Kau itu layaknya gula, aku bahkan rela jadi semut agar aku bisa selalu di dekatmu" Karma mendadak jadi tukang gombal ulung. Ah, jatuh cinta bisa merubah segalanya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa konsentrasi" Nagisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'_Shit _!' Karma menjerit dalam hatinya. Melolong meminta tolong, agar pada saat itu juga ia tak 'melahap' habis-habisan si surai biru muda. Tangan kanannya yang bertautan dengan tangan satunya, mengerat, saling menyalurkan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Oh, Karma jadi mirip orang kesetanan sekarang.

"Karma-_kun_ ? Kau tak apa-apa ?" Nagisa bertanya, jemarinya menempel pada kening Karma. Memastikan pemuda tersebut tak sakit demam.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Karma menjawab.

"Oh, syukulah. Aku sebentar lagi selesai, jadi jangan ganggu aku" Nagisa memperingatkan. Karma mengangguk.

Seketika ruangan berkayu itu hening. Hanya detakan jam dan derasnya hujan yang mengisi keheningan. Karma menatap langit-langit ruangan, bosan hanya berdiam diri. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, hendak beranjak untuk membeli minuman. Sebelum terlaksana, dirinya terhenyak menyadari suatu hal yang janggal pada Nagisa.

"Na-Nagisa-_kun_…" Karma memanggilnya.

"Jangan sekarang, Karma-_kun_. Aku sedang serius" Nagisa berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ta-tapi, Nagisa-"

"Diamlah !"

"Nagisa-_kun_, ada darah !" Karma berseru.

Nagisa terkesiap, baru menyadari bila di atas bukunya terdapat bercak berwarna merah. Jemarinya mengusap daerah sekitar hidungnya. Merah. Seluruh tubuh Nagisa gemetar hebat, kepalanya terasa dipukul palu godam, jantungnya bak ditusuk dengan seribu pisau, paru-parunya tersumbat, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Pandangan Nagisa mulai mengabur, lalu menipis hingga akhirnya-

-gelap

Nagisa ambruk di lantai dengan darah yang masih mengucur dari hidungnya. Karma segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih milik Nagisa. Tangannya sibuk mencari letak ponselnya.

'Dapat !'

Karma menekan dial nomor sembilan, menelfon seseorang. Baru tiga kali nada sambung, terdengar suara ceria menyebalkan milik Koro-_sensei_ terdengar.

"_yah, tumben sekali kau menel-"_

"_Sensei_, cepatlah kemari ! Nagisa-_kun_ pingsan !" Ujarnya memotong ucapan sang guru.

"_Baiklah. Sekarang kalian dimana ?"_

"Kelas 3-E. Tolong cepatlah _sensei_. Tolonglah, Nagisa-_kun_ tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi !"

"_Baik !"_

_Klik !_

**LESSON 3 : 'Tolong'. **_**Completed.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai~ Arisa datang kembali ~~**

**Kepanjangan kah ?**

**Kata-katanya tak seindah puisi yah ?**

**Hehe~ Arisa emang lemah di diksi~~**

**Dan, ini bakal Arisa bagi jadi dua chappie!**

**Walau begitu Arisa bakal terima kasih kalau senpai sekalian mau bagi saran dan kritik…**

**BUT NO FOR FLAME ! (Author juga manusia)**

**Unterzeichnet,**

**Arisa-Amori27**


	2. Chapter 2

**LESSON**

**Chap 2**

**Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

**Arisa-Amori27**

**Hurt/Comfort,Romance, Drama**

**Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s) everywhere,EYD hancur  
**

**Karma x Nagisa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau antiseptik yang menusuk penciuman. Suara langkah menderu-deru. Lantai yang licin berdecit-decit. Langit mendung disertai gemuruh guntur, siap memainkan orkestranya. Karma menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa di dalam ruangan bernomor 111 ini. Awalnya ingin menjenguk si surai biru muda, tapi apakah rasanya… sesesak ini ?

"Selamat datang" Suara bak melodi mengalun lembut menerobos pendengaran Karma. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tembok berwarna krem yang nampaknya lebih asyik dipandang. Lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Otak encernya seketika berhenti bekerja mencari untaian kalimat.

"Kau membawa sesuatu ?" Suara bagai sutera itu kembali bernyanyi.

"_Muffin_" Karma menjawab singkat, rahangnya menguat.

Karma memberanikan diri menatap pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjang. Setelah itu Karma menyesalinya karena hatinya semakin tersayat. Lihatlah, tubuh mungil yang hanya tinggal tulang dibalut kulit. Wajah manisnya makin tirus dan pucat pasi. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan kini meredup seakan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Surainya yang digerai berwarna biru langit menjadi biru muda pucat. Ah, hati Karma mencelos.

"Kau benar – benar orang yang aneh. Kau datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjengukku sembari membawa _Muffin_, tapi daritadi kau hanya diam saja" Nagisa berucap, terselip nada ketus di dalamnya.

"Tidak… Aku hanya… hanya…" Karma kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau pasti mencemaskanku. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya" Ujar Nagisa yang bergetar di akhir kalimat.

Karma membelalak, "Tapi, kau baik-baik saja kan, Nagisa-_kun_ ?" Karma bertanya memastikan. Nagisa memaksakan seulas senyum manis yang terlihat pahit bagi Karma.

"Maaf, sebenarnya… Dari awal kita bertemu, aku tak pernah baik-baik saja" Ucap Nagisa bergetar, bibirnya bergemelutuk, menahan mati-matian kristal bening yang siap terjun kapan saja.

Karma menggertakan giginya, tak tahan akan pemandangan yang di depannya. Lantas, ia menghampiri pemuda itu lalu merengkuhnya. Nagisa terhenyak, rasa sesak di dadanya semakin membara. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, perlahan-lahan air mata membanjiri pelupuknya lalu setetes demi setetes menuruni pipi tirusnya. Isakannya mulai terdengar, namun teredam di dada bidang Karma. Tangannya menjambaki baju belakang Karma.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Nagisa-_kun_" Karma berujar lirih sembari mengusap surai kepucatan Nagisa.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Nagisa-_kun_"

**LESSON 4 : Fear. **_**Completed.**_

* * *

Karma berlari sekuat tenaga, melawan hujan lebat dan angin yang menghalau langkahnya. Tak mempedulikan nafasnya hampir putus atau jantungnya seakan ingin copot, bahkan kausnya yang basah kuyup tak menarik perhatiannya. Tujuan utamanya adalah rumah sakit Kunugigaoka yang letaknya dua stasiun dari rumahnya. Sialnya, cuaca yang buruk membuatnya harus berlari menerjang hujan. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu, ia mendapat _E-mail_ dari Isogai, bahwasanya keadaan Nagisa kian memburuk. Tertampar realita, ia mengabaikan teriakan sang ibunda yang melarangnya keluar. Karma mendecak kesal, merutuki sang hujan. Kakinya mulai lelah melangkah, namun tekadnya bertemu Nagisa tak terkikis hujan deras.

Kedua matanya bersinar, kala rumah sakit Kunugigaoka sudah berada di depan mata. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, tak mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatap heran. Irisnya menelusuri setiap nomor ruangan, hingga berhenti di kamar nomor seratus sebelas. Sebelah alis Karma terangkat, mendapati sekumpulan orang tak asing yang berdiri di depan kamar inap Nagisa. Sekumpulan orang tersebut merupakan _all members_ kelas 3-E. Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah Karma, pandangan mereka rancu, tak terbaca, antara senang dan sedih.

"Masuklah, tinggal kau saja yang belum menemui Nagisa" Isogai berucap, mempersilahkan Karma.

Karma beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mendekat ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas lalu menghempaskannya. Tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, setelah itu mendorongnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Nagisa yang duduk di bangsalnya sembari menatap hujan lebat lewat jendela. Selang _intravenous_-nya tak lagi menusuk kulit porselen milik Nagisa, serta alat bantu pernafasan sudah tak nampak. Karma menutup pintu, menyebabkan bunyi yang dapat membuat Nagisa mengalihkan atensinya.

"Hai, Apa yang membuatmu kesini Karma-_kun_ ?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Bukannya keadaanmu memburuk ?" Karma bertanya balik.

"Eh ? Kata siapa ? Aku baik-baik saja" Nagisa berucap sembari beranjak dari bangsalnya. Kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Iris pucat Karma sukses membola.

"Lihatkan ? Aku masih bisa berdi- WHOAA !" Tubuh Nagisa oleng dan hampir saja terhempas ke lantai kalau saja Karma tak menangkap dan merengkuhnya.

"Ahahaha, ketahuan yah ~" Nagisa tertawa miris.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong" Ucap Karma sarkatik. Nagisa terkekeh.

"Tapi, berada di pelukan Karma-_kun_ sangat nyaman. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini" Nagisa berandai-andai, bermimpi jika ia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.

Karma tertohok. Hatinya yang entah bagian mana, merasakan akan ada hal di kehidupannya yang dicabut paksa.

"Aku bahagia bertemu Karma-_kun_. Pada saat itu aku tak tahu kalau….." Nagisa berceloteh, sisanya tak didengar Karma.

Waktu terus menggulir detik yang takkan pernah kembali. Masa terajut sempurna, bentangan jarak siap terurai. Adakah yang menyadarinya ?

Akan ada penghabisan disetiap kalimat. Ada ujung untuk setiap jalan.

Nagisa masih asyik bercerita dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan. Sedangkan Karma berperang dengan rasa takut yang menjalari setiap inchi tubuhnya. Gelisah merasakan pemuda yang berada dalam rengkuhannya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Nagisa-_kun, _kau harus istirahat" Pinta Karma.

"Tak perlu Karma-_kun_, waktuku tak lama lagi"

'_Kumohon, jangan katakan itu'_

Nagisa berusaha menyentuh wajah Karma, jemarinya menelusuri paras tampan milik Karma. Di pandangnya lekat-lekat, agar selalu terpatri dalam ingatannya.

Perpisahan makin dekat, tak mau diajak bernego. Hanya memberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk tersenyum. Hanya seulas senyum. Sebuah senyuman terakhir seorang Shiota Nagisa yang akan terukir abadi dalam benak Karma dan sekaligus sebagai mimpi buruk yang menemaninya disetiap malam.

Tatapan Nagisa mulai meredup, menjelaskan bahwa sudah waktunya.

"Mengantuk yah, Nagisa-_kun _?" Karma bertanya, suaranya bergetar.

Nagisa mengangguk lembut.

"Tidurlah, aku yang akan menjagamu" Pintanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, iris _Aqua_ Nagisa lambat laun terhalangi kelopak matanya, seakan sang kelopak mata melarang iris _Aqua_ untuk kembali terlihat. Jemarinya yang awalnya menjamah wajah Karma, kini terkulai tak berdaya.

Shiota Nagisa telah pergi.

Berulang-ulang kalimat tersebut mampir di otak Karma. Menyadari bahwa sang mahakarya telah meninggalkannya bersama memori kenangan dengannya. Karma terisak.

"Selamat tinggal, Nagisa-_kun_"

Tanggal 30 Mei. Pukul 5 sore. Mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, seorang Shiota Nagisa hanya akan hidup dalam kenangan dan ingatan bagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

**LESSON 5 : 'Good bye'. **_**Completed.**_

* * *

Karma memandang datar gundukan tanah di depannya. Setelah itu, Karma berjongkok menghadap ke arah nisan yang bertuliskan nama Nagisa. Karma meletakkan sebuket bunga _forget-me-not_ di depan nisan.

Karma mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Melafalkan doa dalam hatinya untuk Nagisa seorang. Selesai, pemuda tersebut berdiam diri sesaat. Empat bulan setelah kepergian Nagisa, namu rasa sayang Karma pada Nagisa tak pernah sedikitpun terkikis oleh sang waktu.

"Hai, Nagisa-_kun_"

"Sudah makan ? Bagaimana disana ? Menyenangkan ? atau kau malah kesepian ?"

_Aha_._ Retoris._

Karma menertawai dirinya sendiri. Berbicara dengan nisan yang jelas tak mungkin terjawab.

Ah, Karma mungkin mulai gila.

Mau bagaimana lagi ? Karma sangat merindukan Nagisa, rindu kebaikannya, rindu pada pancaran sinar matanya yang meneduhkan, rindu akan kelembutan surainya, semuanya, semua yang melekat pada pemuda itu Karma rindukan. Ia ingin sekali lagi merengkuh tubuh mungil milik Nagisa. Orang yang secara implisit memberinya banyak hikmah yang dapat di ambil.

Karma tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Nagisa-_kun_"

**LESSON 6 : 'Thank you'. **_**Completed**_**.**

* * *

Setelah melayat ke makam Nagisa, Karma memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari melepas penat karena jenuh.

Kelas 3-E berjalan seperti biasanya, yah, masih berusaha membunuh Koro-_sensei_, belajar giat untuk mengalahkan kelas A dan lain-lain, yang berubah hanyalah ketidakhadiran Nagisa di tengah-tengah kelas.

Karma duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar surat yang betah berada di dalam saku. Selama empat bulan, Karma tak berani membukanya, takut jika hatinya makin tersayat. Surat dari Nagisa yang dititipkan pada Kayano.

Karma menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Jemarinya membuka amplop berwarna biru muda bermotif awan putih itu. Menarik kertas didalamnya.

_**Kepada,**_

_**Akabane Karma-kun**_

_**Rasanya sangat aneh menulis surat kepada seseorang yang menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku.**_

_**Kau tahu ? Pertama kali aku mengenalmu pada saat aku tak sengaja melihatmu berkelahi dengan senior, saat upacara pembukaan di mulai . Kupikir kau anak yang jahat waktu itu, tapi setelah mendengar percakapanmu dengan senior, aku jadi mengerti mengapa kau berkelahi.**_

_**Kau hanya ingin membela senior yang di-bully. Pada saat itu aku kagum kepadamu. Tapi, setelah itu kau semakin tak beraturan. Dasar orang menyedihkan.**_

_**Ketika aku tahu kalau kita satu kelas, aku sangat senang sekali. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mengenalimu lebih dekat ? Apa dengan membelikan makanan untukmu setiap hari ?**_

_**Namun pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menatap punggungmu dari kejauhan. Hingga, aku tak sengaja menumpahkan sebotol air mineral ke arahmu. Haha, aku sungguh minta maaf karena itu.**_

_**Yah, karena hal itu, kita menjadi teman.**_

_**Dari kecil memang tubuhku sangat lemah, pada saat kelas tujuh aku diopname karena pingsan, aku mulai sering masuk daripada keluar. Ke sekolahpun terasa berat bagiku.**_

_**Aku tahu kondisiku tidak begitu baik.**_

_**Aku menyadari, waktuku tak banyak. Maka, aku tak menahan diriku lagi. Aku berlari, mengejar anganku, walau aku tahu itu takkan pernah tercapai.**_

_**Keadaanku yang tak memungkinkan, membawaku ke kelas 3-E. Yah, aku memang tak bisa berbuat banyak.**_

_**Tapi, melihatmu berdiri di lapangan kelas 3-E, tak dapat dipungkiri aku sangat senang.**_

Karma terkekeh.

'Padahal waktu itu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tak sopan'

_**Ketika kau terjun, aku benar-benar takut, hingga aku ingin mengikutimu dan jatuh bersamamu.**_

_**Masih ingatkah bunga sakura yang berguguran itu ? Kupikir itu sangat indah.**_

_**Lalu, hujan deras yang menjebak kita berdua, sangat sejuk, kan ?**_

_**Bau Antiseptik yang bercampur dengan aromamu, membuat jantungku berpacu.**_

_**Bukankah lucu jika hal yang tak terlupakan merupakan kejadian sederhana ?**_

_**Bagaimana menurutmu ?**_

'_Tidak juga'_

_**Apakah aku bisa hidup di hati seseorang ?**_

'_Ya, kau bisa'_

_**Apakah aku akan berada di dalam hatimu ?**_

'_Kau bahkan sudah menduduki tahta ratu dihatiku'_

_**Apa kau akan mengingatku meski sedikit ?**_

'_Jika aku tak mengingatmu, kau pasti datang menghantuiku'_

_**Jangan lupakan aku ya ?**_

'_Mana bisa'_

_**Janji ya ?**_

'_Ya'_

_**Aku bersyukur orang itu adalah kau.**_

_**Hey, Akabane Karma-kun….**_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu….**_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Maaf, aku baru mengungkapkannya …**_

_**Maaf, tingkahku kekanak-kanakkan…**_

_**Maaf, aku pernah memakimu…**_

_**Maaf, maaf,maaf ya…..**_

_**Terima kasih..**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Shiota Nagisa**_

Karma menitikkan air matanya. Lalu menengadah, menatap horizon kemerahan.

'Kau selalu seenaknya, meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Tapi….'

'_Aku juga mencintaimu…..'_

**LAST LESSON : 'I love you'.**_** Completed.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

** Krik... krik...krik...  
**

**Oke, endingnya gak banget…**

**Pake nyomot dari **_**Your lie in April**_** lagi…**

**Yah, fakta kalau Arisa gak bisa move on dari pairing Kousei-Kaori, tak terbantahkan…**

**Jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak puas….**

**Dan terima kasih sudah mendukung ^^**

**Terima kritik dan saran..**

**But, no for FLAME.. (Hati itu setipis kain)**

**Unterzeichnet,**

**Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
